club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Club Penguin Earthquake
The 2019 Club Penguin Earthquake occurred on July 24, 2019 during the construction of the Medieval Party 2019. Various aftershocks could be felt island-wide every 30 minutes or so (after the initial quake at 1:05 PM PST), which would initiate the emergency lights at the Town, that when fired up, an emergency siren would play. Gary went to investigate and alarm the public about the earthquake. According to a book he found, the dragon queen would make an earthquake happen before her appearance is known. She would make a "surprise attack" to show how powerful she is. Gary suggested this may be related to the source of the earthquake.Page A6 - A7, Issue #116 of the Club Penguin Times The tremors ended August 4, 2019, when the Medieval Party began. Damage The damage of the earthquake was widespread but did not affect the entire island. It triggered several cracks in buildings. A street lamp, the Pet Shop puffle sign, and a Stage light fell at the Plaza. Several lights stopped working in the Night Club, and a spotlight stopped working in the Pizza Parlor. The earthquake also caused a large speaker to fall in the Night Club. The music in the Night Club became distorted and sounded as if it was being played at a slower rate. Power was cut from certain rooms on the island. For example, lights could be seen flickering in both the Coffee Shop and Book Room. Said flickering lights could be seen from the Town. On July 25, 2019, cracks formed on the Iceberg and the Aqua Grabber 3000 beside it. On July 26, 2019, cracks formed at the Boiler Room. The boiler and its connected pipes broke causing leaks, and the light started flickering. A large warning sign was added. Trivia *The Keeper of the Boiler Room left the speaker where he would usually sit when the earthquake occurred. *The Pet Shop puffle sign got a sad face on it instead of a happy face shortly after the initial earthquake. *In the original Club Penguin, a similar event took place in June 2008. This was where Herbert P. Bear used the Earthquake Driller to dig tunnels underneath the island, which caused the Earthquake, leading to PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors. *Even though the Clock Tower's target has fallen, you could still get the Clock Target Stamp by just throwing snowballs on where it was supposed to be. *If you were in the Plaza or the Dock when an earthquake occurred you could hear a dragon roaring. *This is third (un)natural disaster in ''Club Penguin Rewritten. '' **The previous natural disaster was the Great Storm of 2017. Gallery Sneak Peeks/Newspaper articles Earthquake 2019 Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak peek posted by Stu on Discord. Earthquake Article - Issue 116 of Club Penguin Times.png|Article in issue #116 of the Club Penguin Times. Homepage Earthquake Homepage.png|Homepage. Rooms Earthquake Beach.png|Beach Earthquake Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Earthquake Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Earthquake Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Earthquake Iceberg.png|Iceberg Earthquake Night Club.png|Night Club Earthquake Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Earthquake Plaza.png|Plaza Earthquake Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Earthquake Town.png|Town Other Earthquake 2019 Splash art.jpg|Splash art. SWF Ambience *Coffee Shop, Pizza Parlor *Earthquake *Town Sirens Music *Night Club References Category:Unfortunate Events Category:2019